Israk
Israk was a jinn, children of Lady Sun, Shilah, and Lord Moon, Kaleel. First Age His brother, Champion of the Jinn, took the name of his father, becoming Kaleel. Slaves of Mortals, Part I, by Patrick Kapera They created the Ashalan and the humanity. Second Age In the First Jinn War Kaleel ans his Legion casted his father into an eternity of quiet slumber, and trapped his mother within a prison built of their awful face. Israk did not join his brother. Kaleel, knew the awesome secrets of the stars and how to destroy them. The Day of Wrath The Ashalan and the humanity, enslaved by Kaleel worked together. With the Hakhim's Seal they contacted Shilah, who released herself and began the Day of Wrath. In one climactic moment, the world dissolved around the Jinn, Ashalan, and humans. Those who thrived from magic and lived were forced out of Shilah's sight: the Ashalan fled into the earth, and the last thousand Jinn bound themselves into service with the humans or fled beyond the boundaries of the world. Kingdom in the Sun, by Patrick Kapera Seeking Kaleel Kaleel to save his life from his pursuers faked his death falling into a long sleep. Israk, refused to accept that Kaleel was dead and ventured into the Blighted Realms to find him. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Israk spent many centuries probing the far reaches of the Black Earth and the realms beyond the Black Stone for any sign of his brother had survived. He found little until the day he stopped looking. Israk ibn Kaleel (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Shadow-Jinn During his wandering Israk met another entity in the Black Earth, the Khayel, also called Sayel, a monster beyond time also known to the Moto as the Lying Darkness. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Israk was pierced by the Khayel and transformed into a union of jinn and darkness. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 112 They walked together for four hundred years, and Israk became the first of The Quest, a Shadow-Jinn. His corpse was merged with the Khayel and he was plagued with near-uncontrollable urges to devour, to return everything to the primal essence from which it came. Kaleel is found Israk was met by the Ma'Ghul, the ambassador from Jigoku. The creature granted Israk the power to find his fallen brother and see beyond the Jinn Lord's phantom nobility. Israk helped his brother not to falter. The Awakening During the Awakening the Ebon Stone was broken and the Kaleel's Legion roamed free again over the Burning Sands. His brothers kidnapped Onaja, an Ashalan infant, to use him as the vessel that allowed the return of the Jinn Lord. Israk joined the Celestial Alliance, formed by all who would fight the dark jinns. Imprisoned His brothers Akhad and Ajbar took him prisoner, and came to Kaleel's citadel, to be imprisoned in a cube of crystal. There he saw that Ma'Ghul had bargained an alliance between Kaleel and Sayel. Kaleel believed that together they could renew the world in their image, start again without the Younger Races, erasing them from history. Israk was horrified, and told his brother that it was a mistake. He knew that once it was free, none of them could stop the Shadows, which would consume everything, unraveling creation. Kaleel retorted, the Shadow could not survive in the Burning Sand under Shila's Wrath. To return the Nothing, he needed the Sayel Blade, a nemuranai which had part of the Lying Darkness. Fighting The blade had been discovered by the Alliance, and Kaleel sent his legion and Jinn's Citadel, against the other. During the counterattack Pashal entered Kaleel's chamber through a Crossroads portal, killing several jinn and releasing Israk. The shadow-jinn opened a portal that linked the Quest citadel with that of Kaleel using the ancient Hakhim's Seal. The Quest arrived to take possession of the Sayel, and the Sayel devoured Kaleel and his armies, but at great cost. After unmaking the Jinn, the Sayel threatened to spiral out of control, until Israk managed to funnel the Quest and everything they touched into the heavens, where beings greater than those of our world could hope to oppose it. A seventh star appeared in the sky, as recognition of their sacrifice. The Night of the Seventh Stars (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) It was called the Morning Star. Death The members of the Alliance followed Sayel to the stars wher they fought it to death or consumed by the Shadows. Burning Sands, The Ashalan, pp. 127-150 External Links * Israk ibn Kaleel (LBS - The Awakening) Category:Nothing Personalities Category:Jinn Members